Over The fone oneShot NaruHina
by BeastBoii
Summary: Not-verri-long-story-short neji cant sleep so he calls up naruto and naruto three wayz hinata at the best time ever...LEMON


It was 3:01 in the morning and Neji couldn't sleep, he continuously heard faint moans and panting so he contemplated about what he should do to resolve his problem. Then his eyes averted to his phone.

"I should call someone"

He scrolled through his contacts and made a halt at Naruto's name. His eyebrow furrowed as he thought about what he was doing with one last thought he pressed the 'send' button.

********************************************************

"Hello, Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yea it's me" A Panting voice replied.

"Uh Naruto…what are you doing?" Asked Neji

"Before I answer…What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh I can't sleep cus i keep hearing things…so that's why I called you so you can help" he said softly "so what are you doing up so late?"

"Umm looking at sum stuff" Naruto said still breathing a little heavier"

"Like what?" Neji said

"Um porn" Naruto said breathlessly

"What, Wait what are you doing physically?"

"What do you think im doing…Neji?"

Neji blushed "umm masturbating?"

Naruto chuckled "no I was thinking about it but im just letting it sit… I mean stand their"

Neji sat down on his bed in interest "Naruto?"

"Yea?" he replied

"Uh how big is it? Neji asked while sliding his hand into his pajama pants and pulling out his length

"What do you mean 'big'?"

"You know 'It it'" He clued

"Oh that…it's big but I have seen bigger but not much of a difference…Wait Hinata seen it before hold on" Naruto pressed flash and dialed Hinatas number and connected the lines.

"what the fuck...Hinata? out of all people...well ou cant judge a book by its cover

To Neji and Naruto's surprise the call to hinata was answered with loud moans and heavy breathing.

"Oh shit I answered uh hello?" she said quickly

"Um hey Hinata-chan I just called to ask you a question about my dick um how big is it to you" he hesitantly said

"Well ah! Its bi-ah big to me" she said in pauses

"Cool um Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked forgetting that Neji was on the phone

"im thinking about you Naruto-kun, im thinking about you inside me ah Naruto I want you now"

Naruto's eyes widened as his hand twitched, He looked at his cock and imagine Hinata's wet lips around it "Hinata, are you serious?, do you really want me?" this was a side of hinata that him nor neji have ever seen but naruto was willing to go with it

"Yes I do I want you now and Id do anything to have you on and in me" Hinata answered

"Okay, your gunna have me but you have to do what I say…okay?"

"Anything for you kitsune" She hoarsely said

Neji was wide awake and entertained he sat down on his bed once more as he put his phone on mute, listening in on their conversation.

"Hinata are you their?" Naruto asked

"Yea im here please hurry Naruto-kun" she replied

"Okay take all of your clothes of for me and lay down on your bed" he commanded

"im way ahead of you baby" she seductively said

"Damn, okay slide your fingers into your self and say my name" Naruto pleaded

"Okay…Nn ah Naruto!" Hinata moaned as she repetitiously brushed her hand across her delicate bud then forced a finger pass her walls and touching her spot and gushed pre-come all over her hand and bed.

Naruto grabbed his cock as he lay on his bed. He couldn't take it anymore he stroked it slowly"Hinata!"

Naruto wasn't alone in his game of pleasure as Neji was also masturbating in his room to the conversation that Naruto and Hinata were holding. The noises that were haunting neji came to a halt

"Hinata You there?" No answer but then there was a knock at his door he contemplated on who it was for it was 3:41 now. He hid is rock hard erection in his pants…he opened the door and to his amazement it was Hinata wearing nothing but a big t-shirt and no shoes.

"Naruto I want you now not over the Phone, now.

Naruto took the hand and closed the door behind her then lead her to his bed laying her down on it. He immediately took action raising her t-shirt up and over her head as he kissed her full chest and perked her pink nipple up even more she moaned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought him closer as he parted her legs and got between them he took one of the hands that supported him over hinata and played with her wet cunt she twitched to naruto's touch as he licked her bottom lip and slid his toung into her mouth he parted his fingers inside her forcing her to stop breathing for a second he smirked at her. "I love you Hinata" Naruto blurted out

"I love you to, Naruto-kun" she said gazing into his big blue eyes.

Naruto took hold of his yearning member and drove it in deep, Hinata let out a grunt that transformed into a moan as she arched her back and rocked back and forth with Naruto the room was filled with heavy pants and the smell of intercourse. The phone was still connected and Neji was satisfied and fast asleep.


End file.
